


Protect Me From What I Want

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: First Time, M/M, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Robert isn't sure about who he is, he's been out and seen<br/>Aaron from across the bar, does he have the guts to take it further?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protect Me From What I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw a short film staring Elliott Tittensor called Protect Me From What I Want and started to think about Robert and Aaron in the same situation. I really love the short and hope you let the story, this is the link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1lx_8y_EO4

Robert stands watching and waiting. He has seen him before. The dark hair, the stubble, the whole bad boy attitude. He couldn't get enough. He’d even dreamt of him the night before and that’s why he was stood here again tonight. He hadn’t worked up the courage to go over to him, wasn’t sure he ever would and what’s to say the guy would even be interested?

Aaron had seen him though. For a few nights in a row now, he has seen the blonde guy looking in his direction. Not what he'd normally go for in a man but there was something about those blue eyes that peaked his interest. After a few too many pints he beckoned the boy over.

Robert couldn't believe his luck when the guy looked at him in the eye and called him over. Suddenly nervous, he made his way across the room to the man of his dreams, for tonight at least.

Aaron didn’t say anything as he made his way out of the bar, hoping the blonde would follow him. He smiled to himself when he turned down the alley and could feel the guys presence behind him. When they were alone he backed the blonde man up to the wall and lent in for a kiss. He could feel the mans arousal through his jeans but he heard the word "NO" coming from his lips and pulled back.

Some guys just didn't like kissing he guessed. He dropped to the floor and lifted the hem of his shirt up. He looked up at him expecting another 'NO' but when his eyes found his looking back, hooded with lust he knew there would be no more denials tonight. He kissed his way along the smooth toned stomach, just above the waistband of his boxers. Just as Aaron was around to delve below the guys waistband a noise startled them and before he knew it the blonde had pushed him away and ran off towards the safety of the busy street.

Now Aaron wasn't one to chase men but there was just something about the blonde he found intoxicating. Perhaps it was his nervousness or the fact that he looked at Aaron like he was the best thing since sliced bread, he wasn't sure, but there was definitely something about him. So he ran after him.

“Oi! Mate, hang on.”

Robert stopped at Aaron's command.

Aaron faced the blonde again, looking in his eyes briefly before he turned his attention to his lips. Full and plump, Aaron just wanted to sink his teeth into them, but instead his just licked his lips and said,

“Aaron.”

“What do ya want?” Robert scoffed.

Aaron wondered where the attitude had come from because he noticed the blonde mans face had changed into something defensive, like he didn't know what Aaron wanted off him now they were back in public.

“What's your name?” Aaron asked politely.

“None of your business.”

This really got Aaron's back up, after he had just got on this knees for this guy, how dare he!

“Just asking mate, and I've seen you here before so don't get all defensive on me yeh.”

Robert could feel his cheeks turning read and looked down at the floor, anywhere so he could get Aaron's, it felt good finally knowing his name, eyes off him.

Aaron tried to meet his eyes but when he wouldn't he could guess why

“You’re new.”

“I told you it's none of your business.”

Aaron laughed, this was going to be interesting.

“You fancy a drink then?”

“Fuck off.”

He may be saying the words but Aaron could still see the lingering lust in his eyes.

“One drink,”Aaron smiled and stepped closer to the tall blonde, worming his hand into the front pocket of his jeans to pull of his phone.

Robert closed his eyes as he felt Aaron's hand on this thigh through the thin material of his jeans pocket.

Aaron, saying a little prayer that the blonde hadn't set a password, saved his number.

“You've got my number,” his winked as he handed the phone back to the blonde.

Aaron smiled at the shock look on the others mans face and said,

“We look good together,” before reaching out to cup his face.

“What are you doing?” Robert asked angrily, before pushing Aaron's hand away

“Don't.”

Aaron looked around.

“No one is looking,” but he could tell the other man didn't want to be seen with him.

Aaron would have normally cut his losses my now but this man had gotten under his skin and he had no idea why.

“What the fuck do you think I am?”

Shit Aaron thought to himself, the penny finally dropping, he wasn't out yet. Shit.

“Fuck!” Robert said one last time before he ran again.

This time Aaron let him go.

....

Robert ran. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he needed to get away from Aaron. It was all too much. He'd watched him for days but seeing him, feeling him was different, scarier than expected. That was why he had got so defensive, he was scared shitless. He'd never kissed a man before let alone anything else. He wasn't even sure that's what he wanted.

When he felt like his lungs were about to give out he stopped running, doubling over trying to catch his breathe. When he felt his breathing return to normal he looked up and saw a couple out of the corner of his eye, kissing in plain sight for everyone to see. That's what it should be like. Man and women, boy and girl. That was normal wasn't it? That's what everyone expected. So why didn't he want it? Why did he want the scruffy brunette he couldn’t get out of his head? The same one he'd just ran from?

He headed home but as he arrived he took a moment and watched his brother and sister with their perspective partners through the window and sighed. He'd never have that, not if he pretended for them. Sure it would be easy, he was so used to the lie even he'd started to believe it until tonight. Until he had looked at him. He knew he could go into that house and act like nothing had changed but would he ever be happy? He knew then he wanted to run, but this time he wanted to run to the only person who seemed to understand.

Aaron.

He scrolled through his phone and found the number he had saved. With his hands shaking he pressed the call button.

....

Aaron had headed home after his encounter with the blonde haired blue eyes newbie. He'd just opened a can as his phone started ringing. It was late and he didn't recognise the number so was a bit short when he answered,

“Yeah?”

“Erm, Hi, is this Aaron?”

Aaron could feel the smile spread across his face at the sound of the voice down the phone. It was a voice full of nervous energy and was unmistakably the voice of the blonde.

“Yep.”

“You still wanna get that drink?” Robert asked, his palms sweating.

“How about you come over here?”

“What to…..to…..yours?” Robert shuttered.

“Yeah, I got beer in the fridge,” Aaron replied, matter-of-factly.

“Sure,” Robert breathed out a little anxiously.

He had no idea what he'd just agreed to.

....

When Robert arrived at the address Aaron had given him he was already outside waiting for him. He hung back slightly just out of sight trying to make his mind up if he wanted to take this further but before he could chicken out Aaron looked up and smiled across the street at him and Robert can’t help but think that that smile was going to get him into trouble.

Aaron could feel him before his saw him, like some cosmic force between them. He looked up to find him stood in the shadows. He felt the corners of his mouth rise up in the beginnings of a smile. He hadn’t been able to stop smiling since meeting the blonde and there it was again, that tell-tale smile spreading across his face at the meet sight of him. He told himself to tone it down, didn't want to scare him off again, he looked scared enough for the both of them.

They walked in silence up into Aaron's flat. Aaron held to door open for Robert who took a deep breath before entering into the unknown. Once they were both inside and unable to handle the silence any longer Aaron broke it,

“Hello.”

“Hello,” Robert greeted him back, stood frozen in the corridor hands buried deep in his jeans pockets.

Aaron took a step towards him, closing the distance between them, not all the way, he didn't want to spook him again. He couldn't take his eyes off those lips. He wanted to smash their mouths together and had to physically restrain himself by placing his hands on either side of Roberts head.

The situation would have been a bit intimidating for Robert had Aaron was so much smaller than him, he actually found the gesture kinda of cute.

“Good evening,” Aaron said closing the gap between them even more. Their lips only inches apart, his body tingling with the urge to close that distance.

“Good evening,” Robert replied a little breathlessly.

Robert couldn't meet Aaron's eyes, they were too busy focused on his lips. He wished Aaron would just kiss him and get it over with. He wanted to see what all the fuss was about.

“How are you?”

“How am I?” Robert asked, a little confused by Aaron's question.

“How are you?” Aaron said again, the smile spreading across his face again. Hes never smiled this much in one night.

Robert took the smile as a bad thing.

“You’re just playing with me,” he said a little deflated, looking down at his feet.

His response tugged at something deep in Aaron that he'd long buried. He took a step back and asked with as much sincerity as he could muster

“Are you nervous?”

All he got in return was a quick glance before the blue eyes returned to the floor.

He asked the question that he already knew the answer to but needed to verbalise it.

“Is it your first time?”

The silence was all the confirmation he needed. He quickly retreated from the blondes personal space and asked a little more light heartedly,

“You fancy that drink then?”

Heading towards the kitchen without waiting for a response, Aaron bent down and got two beers out of the fridge and turned around pleased to see that the blonde had followed him, he handed him a beer.

“Can I know your name now?” Aaron enquired.

“Erm, it's Robert.”

“Rob, suits you.”

“No, Robert.”

“Ok then, Robert,” Aaron said, putting emphasis into the full pronunciation of his name.

Hearing his name come from the lips of the man he'd desired for so long made Robert blush.

Aaron liked it when Robert blushed, he hadn't notice earlier but he had tiny freckle across the bridge of his nose that became more adorable when his face flushed. Aaron wandered into the living room expecting Robert to follow him as he had done twice already tonight.

“Do you mind?” he asked Robert, who still refused to meet his eyes, before he took his top off and settled onto the couch.

Robert stood in the doorway watching Aaron's every more like a hawk. The blush returned as he took in Aaron's bare torso. He marvelled at the sight before him, hard muscle and smoothe skin although he could see faint red marks that ran across his stomach. He wanted to run his fingers across the marks to see what they felt like but his nerves had him rooted in place.  
Aaron gave a little laugh as he noticed how flustered Robert had become at his state of undress.

“Sit down if you like,” he said indicating the seat next to him.

Robert responded by taking his jacket off and placing it on the chair next to him before taking a seat, so close to Aaron he could felt the heat radiating off his skin, his eyes finally meeting Aarons.

Aaron stared back and said,

“If you don't want to…”

“I don't know,” was all Robert offered in return, his eyes now focused on Aaron's lips.

“You don't have to, you can go.”

“Kiss me,” Robert blurted out, afraid that if he didn’t right the second he never would.

“Are you sure?” Aaron questioned, as much as he wanted to close the distance between them he wanted Robert to be comfortable.

Aaron had never been anyone's first before, but he remembers how terrifying it was for him as a teenager so he can only imagine how this guy felt. He'd obviously been denying it for a good few years.

“No,” Robert whispered.

And with that Aaron moved in, gently placing his lips against Roberts.

Roberts eyes closed, he couldn't believe he was finally getting kissed by a man. It felt different from any other kiss he had experienced, he could feel the scratch of Aaron's stubble on his chin but that only made the kiss better, right somehow.

Aaron's hand found its way to Robert cheek, his thumb tracing the line of the freckles he had noticed earlier.

Just as Aaron was about to deepen the kiss Robert backed off. He stood up too quickly, feeling a little off balance from the kiss.

Aaron knew what it felt like, that first time, your head telling you one thing but your body telling you another. He decided he may need to try a little something different if he was going to get through to him, be a bit more assertive, dominant even, because he wanted nothing more than this blonde man begging for more.

“Have you ever touched a man before?”

Robert, caught a little off guard by Aaron sudden change in mood, shook his head

“Tell me you want me.”

Robert breath hitched at Aaron's command, he could feel it all the way down in his groin, and he willingly obeyed.

“I want ya.”

“Say I'm yours.”

“You're mine,” Robert breathed, hoping that this wasn't just a game to Aaron.

“What does it feel like?”

“Aaron,” Robert said turning away from Aaron intense gaze.

“No,” Aaron demanded.

“What does it feel like? You, here, now?” Aaron asked Robert again, this time taking Roberts hand in his and placing in on his bare chest.

Robert body betrayed him and let out a small groan as his fingers came into contact with Aaron's pale skin.

“Tell me what it feels like,” Aaron encouraged, moving his hand away from Roberts, leaving him to explore his chest for himself.

When Aaron let go of him Roberts fingers lingered for a second before he snatched his hand away.

“I feel nervous.  
Ashamed.  
I feel disgusted.”

“By me,” Aaron asked, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice.

Robert reached out his hand and placed his palm flat against Aaron's pectoral muscle. He let out a breath his didn't realise he was holding and this time he's the one to close the distance between them, his lips barely touching Aaron's. His lips were soft and full, and sweet, he was sweet, Robert realised. He didn't know what he expected, aggression perhaps but the kiss was attentive, gentle even. He let his hand fall down Aaron's torso all the way to the waistband of his jeans.

Aaron smiles to himself at the progress Roberts made with his gentle persuasion. When he feels Roberts fingers at his waist band he steps back from his touch, making sure to keep eye contact with Robert so he knows he hasn't done anything wrong. He undoes his jeans and letting them fall to the floor and stepping out of them he moves closer to Robert.

Robert reached out to grab Aaron's waist but before he could Aaron gave another command,

“Stand still.”

“But I wanna touch ya.” Robert whimpered.

“You can't.”

“But I want to.”

“Shhh,” Aaron said placing his finger against his lips, like you do when you are telling a child to be quiet.

He moved his finger from his lips onto Roberts causing him to moan against his touch.

“Stop talking. Pull your shirt over your head,”

When Robert shirt was half way to off Aaron commanded again,

“Leave it there.”

Aaron knew that if Robert couldn't see him, he'd be more willingly to enjoy what Aaron had in store for him.

“Keep your arms up and your face covered.”

By this time Roberts was panting with anticipation.

Aaron can feel his hot breath as he trails his fingers from Roberts neck down to his treasure trail, feeling Roberts stomach muscle contract beneath his touch. Aaron cannot wait any longer, he needs Robert out of his jeans. Grabbing hold of his waistband he pulls Robert in close, undoing his belt bucket and zip in one swift movement before yanking his jeans down. Aaron once again kneels in front of Robert, worshipping the sight before him, smooth porcelain skin, sculpted thighs, defined abdominal muscles. His splays his hand out onto Roberts stomach and moves slowly, inch by inch back up Roberts chest scratching him lightly as he reaches his neck.

Roberts knees are about ready to give way as he feels Aarons fingernails drag against his skin.

Aaron moves his face forward and kissed along the waistband of Roberts boxers, much like he did in the alley but he knew that this time Robert wasn't going anywhere. He kissed his way up Roberts chest and helped him pull his arms out of his shirt.

They both stood and looked at each other for a second, before Aaron took hold of Roberts hand and directed him to the bedroom.

....

It was time for Aaron to become teacher. He had Robert sit on the bed and he climbed in sitting directly opposite him. He placed Roberts hand onto his chest and under his guidance showed Robert how and where to touch a man. They stayed like that, Aaron instructing Robert, for a long time, Aaron relishing in the feel of Roberts hands on him.

Robert loved the feel of Aaron under his fingertips. He was hard yet soft at the same time. He wanted to touch Aaron everywhere he could reach and soon Aaron didn't have to guide his hand anymore. When Robert took over his own movements Aaron knew it was time to use his mouth. He took hold of Roberts finger and kissed the tip lightly before sucking the digit into his mouth. Robert groaned at the new sensation as Aaron sucked on his finger.

“Kiss me here,” Aaron ordered.

He couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as Roberts mouth connected with his neck.

“Hhmmmmm.”

Robert smiled at Aaron's reaction, glad he wasn't the only one enjoying himself.

He followed the trail of Aaron finger with kisses, until he'd kissed across his entire body.

By the time he had finished they were both breathing heavily, Aaron from Roberts attention and Robert in anticipation of what was to come next. Deciding Robert needed rewarding for being such a good student Aaron laid him back on the bed. He kissed Robert just like he'd shown him, sucking slightly on Roberts adam's apple causing him to groan.

Robert never knew a man could make him feel this good and he hadn't even touched him yet, not properly anyway.

Aaron continued down Roberts body, pausing when he found the small cluster of freckles on his chest, smiling to himself before kissing each one. He lets his tongue glide the rest of the way down Roberts stomach but to Roberts obvious disappointment he stopped short, finding Roberts thighs instead. He traces the inside of his leg with his tongue, repeating the same with the other side.

He hovers over Robert, his mouth so close that Robert can feel the hot breath and all he wants in that moment is Aaron's mouth on him, and he isn't ashamed or embarrassed he just wants Aaron.

Aaron blows slightly across Roberts cock laughing at the bobbing reaction he's rewarded with.

He looks up and says,

“Tell me you want me.”

“Aaron.”

Keeping his eyes fixed on Roberts he laps at the swollen head causing him to moan.

“Tell me,” Aaron demands again.

“I want you Aaron.”

Aaron wraps his fist around Roberts willing cock and slowly swirls his tongue around the head, before taking him in his mouth.

The sound that Robert makes will stay with Aaron for a long time. It's a mixture of pure relief, pent up lust and primal need all rolled into one, it's a good job he's busy otherwise he'd be able to see the blush creeping up his face. He takes as much of Robert into his mouth as he can manage before pulling up making a ‘pop’ sound as Robert falls out of his mouth. He repeats this process a few times and is happy when Robert starts to thrust his hips upwards matching his downward motion. By the sounds escaping Robert he is loving every second and as he continues to lose himself to Aaron's pleasure his thrusts become more urgent, enough so that Aaron has to hold his hips down to stop himself gagging.

It doesn't take long for Robert to feel the tell-tale tighten in his balls.

“Aaron, Aaron!” Robert warned but Aaron knew what was coming.

He could tell from Roberts jerks and the way he'd swollen in his mouth that he was close.

He found Roberts hand with his and intertwined their fingers, squeezing tightly letting Robert know it was okay to let go. His other hand found its way between Roberts legs, scraping his nails lightly along his ball sack and circled his thumb at his entrance, causing Robert to freeze momentarily but he was too far gone and quickly began to squirm under Aaron's touch. Just as Robert was about to shoot his load Aaron finally gave him what he wanted and pushed his thumb passed the tight ring of muscle into Robert.

The invasion causes Robert to scream Aaron's name, making Aaron blush for the second time that night.

As Roberts shudders subside Aaron crawls up the bed and lays down beside him. Even though he had yet to return to favour Aaron didn't care. He was quite happy as Robert nestled under his arm.

When Robert had got his breathing back under control and was safely tucked under Aaron's arm he began to explore Aaron body again. He lazily traced Aaron's scars with his finger, wondering what had caused them but too afraid to ask.

The feeling of Roberts hands on his stomach should have made Aaron flinch but instead he looked on in fascination as Roberts fingers played with the marked skin. He wanted to tell him what they were but not tonight, tonight was about Robert and his needs, not Aaron's. He playfully grabbed Roberts wrist and began wrestling with him, causing Aaron to hear possibly the most adorable giggle he had ever heard. Aaron had to be careful, he was staring to fall for this man and it had only been a few hours.

They wrestled for a few minutes each one causing the other to laugh uncontrollably. At some point Aaron ended up between Roberts legs and he could feel the beginnings of his arousal at their closeness. He pulled back panting slightly and looked into Roberts eyes.

Robert looked back at the man above him, he should be running scared from the lustful look Aaron was giving him but instead he reached up and closed the distance between their lips.

When he pulled away they were both hard and Robert was staring at Aaron with the big blue eyes, 'eyes I could drown in' Aaron thought before shaking his head a little. What was he doing?  
He started to back away but Roberts hand was on the back of his neck pulling him down upon him again.

Robert ran his free hand along Aaron's chest, until he could feel the ripples of his stomach under his fingers. His breathing becomes heavy as Aaron plants small kisses along his neck, moving up to his jaw. The kisses were making Robert extremely hot, driving him wild, making Robert want him even more.

Aaron's hands find their way in between their bodies and he gently takes hold of Roberts cock, stroking firmly. Robert stiffens under Aaron's unexpected touch.

Robert feels Aaron's strong body lean into him as he breathes heavily in his ear,

“Relax, I'm gonna make you feel so good.”

Roberts breathing hitches and he could have exploded right then at Aaron's words. This had been one of his many fantasies about Aaron, him towering over him, causing him undeniable pleasure, he couldn't believe it was finally coming true. Robert found Aaron's eyes and could see his own passion reflected back at him and can't help thinking ‘he wants me just as much as I want him.’

Aaron repeats his words again,

“I'm gonna make you feel so good,” kissing Roberts ear before moving down his body until Robert can feel his hot breath on his balls.

“Aaron?” Robert questions a little nervously.

“You trust me?”

Robert nods,

“Then sit back and relax.”

Aaron blew warm air onto Roberts ball sack, which causes the skin to contract. He then takes one of his balls in his mouth and sucks gently.

“Oh God,” Robert moaned.

Aaron let one ball fall from his mouth before quickly replacing it with the other. He snaked his hands up to find Roberts erect nipples. He pinched the nubs slightly causing Robert to groan again. He moves his hands back down to Roberts arse and pushes his hips upwards and trails his tongue along his ball sack all the way back to Roberts tight virgin hole. He can feel Roberts muscles clench around him as he jolts from the strange sensation. Aaron kisses Roberts arsehole causing Robert to cry out.

“What? No!” Robert exclaimed when he realised what Aaron was doing and where he was doing it.

Aaron pulled up and found Roberts worried eyes,

“Trust me?” he asks softly, kneading Roberts soft cheeks with his fingers.

Robert wasn't sure this was what he wanted, but he did want Aaron and it had felt good in a weird way so he gave a small nod before leaning his head back on the pillow and covering his eyes with his arm.

Aaron starts again. He licks from his ball sack down the crack of his arse until he reaches Roberts puckered skin. He pulls apart Roberts cheeks and finds his target. He circles Roberts hole over and over again until he can hear soft moans coming from above. Hearing Roberts pleasure only encourages Aaron to take his tongue play a little further. He makes his tongue stiff and probes Roberts hole, tracing the inner ring of muscle, causing Robert to squirm underneath him.

Robert didn’t know what Aaron was doing with his tongue but he didn’t want him to stop.

“Fuuuuccccck,” Robert exhales through gritted teeth, grabbing the back of Aaron's head.

Aaron pauses his onslaught to ask him,

“Are you alright?”

Robert to groans out in frustration,

“Don't stop.”

And as if to reiterate his statement Robert pushes Aaron's head back down.

Aaron smiles to himself before his tongue laps out again.

With his tongue working Roberts hole and Robert clearing enjoying it, Aarons decides to add his fingers into the mix. He frees his grasp on Roberts cheeks and sucks on his index finger before slowly inserting the tip into Robert.

Robert gasped from the sudden invasion.

“You okay?” Aaron asks.

“Yeah, I…….just, wow.”

Roberts brain wasn’t functioning, he never knew that it could feel this good.

With his finger still inside Robert, Aaron reaches over and grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He removes his finger and poured the clear liquid straight onto Roberts puckered skin.

Robert hissed as feels Aaron applying the cold gel.

“Sorry should have warned you,” Aaron apologises with a small laugh.

He rubs the gel up and down Roberts crack and with his finger fully lubed his works Roberts hole again, this time pushing further into him. He passes Roberts tight ring of muscle but keeps his finger still, allowing Robert to get used to the new invasion.

As Aaron pushed his finger in, Robert gasps again as he feels the full length of Aarons finger inside him. It was like nothing he’d experienced before, he felt wrong and dirty but right all at the same time. He was about to tell Aaron to stop or to push further he wasn’t sure, but when he felt Aarons finger move inside him he shuddered and knew this was what he’d wanted, what he’d been waiting for.

Aaron noticed the shudder and asks Robert,

“You okay?”

“Yeah….. think……so,” Robert tries to reassure Aaron, a little breathlessly, before letting out a loud moan as he feels Aarons finger stroke and stretch his hole.

Robert has lost all control over his body, he is putty in Aarons hands, literally. His cock is rock hard even though he’s already exploded once tonight, he feels close again.

“You like it.” Aaron states.

He reaches up and kisses Robert then, taking him by surprise but he responses quickly running his tongue along Aarons bottom lip.

With his mouth on Roberts Aaron adds a second finger causing him to growl, a sound Aaron wants to hear over and over again.

Robert had to break the kiss, it felt so good.

“Oh god,” he moans, rocking his hips back and forth on Aarons fingers, trying to get him to press harder and faster.

“More,” Robert groans.

“You want more?”

Robert nods frantically, and breathes,

“Please Aaron.”

Aaron was only too happy to oblige.

He adds a third finger, scissoring Roberts hole, stretching him readying him for something bigger.

Aarons mouth was now sucking on Roberts neck. He licked his way up and kisses along his jawline before breathing in his ear,

“Just think how good my cock is gonna feel.”

Roberts eyes grew wide at Aarons words, but he knew that if it felt as good as his fingers he’d take whatever Aaron gave him.

“You want it?” he whispers in his ear again, pumping his fingers in and out.

The pleasure of Aaron's fingers has taken over Robert and he couldn’t find his voice, his body is no longer his own, it belongs to Aaron, wholly, completely. His hands reach out and find Aarons face and he pulls him back so their mouths can meet again.

That was all the confirmation Aaron needed and after he breaking the lust filled kiss he withdrew his fingers.

Robert didn’t expect to feel empty without Aaron inside him but he did. He watches Aaron take a small foil packet from the nightstand, nervousness and anticipation coursing through his body.

“It's gonna sting at first but I promise it will feel amazing after.”

Robert groaned as he felt Aaron at his entrance. He didn’t care about the pain, he just wanted Aaron inside him again.

As Aaron starts to press forward he feels Robert tense up.

“Hey, hey, we don't……”

“No I want to........,  
I want you........,  
Aaron please........,” Robert pants as he feels Aarons head rub against his hole.

“Then relax for me,” Aaron asks, stroking his thumbs along Roberts hip bone.

Robert notices Aarons eyes never leave his as he feels his cockhead press against him. He wills himself to relax as he feels Aaron push a little more and then suddenly Aaron jerks his hips and he was inside him.

"Oh. My. God." Robert cries. It felt too big, Robert wasn’t ready, but he trusted Aaron, so he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“Take your time,” Aaron whispers, still stroking Roberts hip bones, trying to relax him.

“I won’t move until you're ready.”

Robert winces and Aaron remembers his first time, the burning, the stinging, but he can’t bear to hurt Robert.

"You want me to take it out?" he asks softly.

Robert shook his head but wasn’t entirely sure he meant it.

Aaron leans down and kisses Robert tenderly. He runs his tongue along Robert plump lower lip, nibbling gently.

“Trust me, once you get used to it, you will love it.”

Robert still wasn’t sure about Aarons words but he kisses him back deeply. He needs something to distract him from the pain. He can feel Aaron pushing further into him, claiming more of him.

He breaks the kiss breathing heavily but keeps Aarons forehead against his. And that’s when he feels it, he didn’t know what aaron jusy did but suddenly pleasure overtakes the pain and he chokes out Aarons name, or he thinks he does, he isn’t quite sure because he’s lost all his senses.

Aaron smiles down at Robert lost his in pleasure. He can tell from Roberts reaction that hes found the right spot. He pulls out slightly and pushes back in, hitting the spot again.  
Robert starts to shudder uncontrollably, he is worried that Aaron had broken him in some way because he’s never felt pleasure like this before.

He starts to rock his hips, meeting Aarons jerks as they become faster.

With every thrust Aaron gives, Roberts eyes roll back into his head lost in the pure thrill of having Aaron inside him.

Robert hands wrap around Aarons neck pulling him closer.

“Fuck Aaron.”

“Robert.” Aaron breathes, his jerks becoming more relentless.

Aaron can’t help himself, the gentleness that was between them a moment ago was now lost as his own pleasure took over. He starts to thrust his hips up into Robert the tenderness forgotten about. His strokes are long and hard, slamming into Robert, the sounds of skin hitting skin fill the room. Robert grunts under Aaron bringing him back to reality.

“Robert fuck,” Aaron was close but he wanted this to be about Robert, not just him.

“Aaron I’m gonna…………….” Robert groans as he spontaneously explodes across Aarons chest.

Aaron can feel Robert convulse beneath him and thats all it takes for him to scream Roberts name.

“Robert!”

He gives one final upwards thrust before he too explodes.

Aaron leans down towards Roberts face, still panting, He licks the sweat from Roberts top lip before smashing their lips together.

Robert continues to jolt and twitch around Aaron as they kiss.

Aaron slowly withdraws from Robert, leaving him feeling empty, but satisfied.

“I never knew,” Robert says with tears in his eyes.

Aaron dealt with the used condom before he hovered over Robert so he can look into his eyes,

“Hey, hey, you okay?”

“Aaron, I………………”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay.”

“You………..I…………..that was…………..”

“I know, I know, it was for me too.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Wow.”

Aaron grins and kisses Roberts forehead before laying down and wrapping his arms around Roberts stomach, pulling him in close.

....

“Fuck fuck, I can't believe I fell asleep.” Robert says struggling to redress himself.

Aaron, still wrapped up in the quilt and sitting on the bed they had just spent the night in together, is admiring the view in front of him.

“I'd like to see you again.”

But in the cold light of day Roberts defences are firmly back in place and he replies,

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why not?” Aaron asks quietly, not wanting to admit how much last night had meant to him.

“It wouldn't work.”

What he was really thinking was how? How would it work between the two of them?

“Maybe not but......,” Aaron mumbles, the hurt clear in his voice.

“I don't.....,” Robert couldn't finish the sentence because he did want him, he wanted him so badly it scared the shit outta him.

“Goodbye Aaron,” Robert says when he’s fully dressed.

He turns to leave but lingers in the doorway.

Aaron doesn’t understand what was happening, He thought they had something special, especially after last night but maybe he'd gotten Robert all wrong.

Robert sighed and rushed over to Aaron, giving him a peck on the cheek before whispering,

“Thank you,” in his ear before running out the door.

Aaron smiles at the small gesture, because he knew how much it had taken for Robert to do that, maybe there was hope after all.

He dresses quickly, wanting to see Robert one last time. He runs out after him but he is too late, he is already half way up the street. Aaron wills him to turn around, even said it out loud, not that Robert could hear him, but if he turned around Aaron would know that last night meant something to Robert too.

“Turn around, turn around,” he chants.

He could feel Aaron's eyes boring onto the back of him. It took all his will power not to turn around and look at him. Just a few more steps and he'd never have to see him again. That thought brought him to a halt. Could he go back to 'normal' after last night? He wasn't sure. Last night had opened his eyes to the possibility of acceptance, and that was down to Aaron. Aaron with his scratchy beard and his expert hands, hands that had been holding him, teaching him, pleasing him. He couldn't just walk away. Not after what they'd shared. He turned back and smiled when he saw the relief on his face.

When Robert stopped with his back to him so did Aaron's heart, he willed him to turn around once more and his wish was granted. Relief flooded through him as their eyes locked across the street. He smiled back at Robert, and knew that he'd be seeing him again.

The smile Robert got in return was something he'd never forget. Aaron was his and even though it terrified him to admit it he was Aaron's.

Completely.


End file.
